


Where Home Is

by southofreality (Kyuu)



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/southofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which home is at the root of where family starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Home Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Megori](http://ibfeemkaum.livejournal.com), who's been asking for this pairing and is determined to exploit my secret shame.

Growing up, Shirou had always wanted a puppy, had even brought home a black [shiba inu](http://i.imgur.com/cX5mN.jpg) once, wrapped in a fluffy grey towel and shielded it from the rain. His auntie had looked at him with fond exasperation and sighed, let the puppy stay until the storm passed, and then helped him find the dog’s real owner.

After that, the owner had always let him come over and play with it until they moved away three years later, but Shirou had never gotten the chance to hold the puppy in his arms like that again.

Now, looking down at his first-born daughter, a snuffly little [wolf pup](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lphq3zEaI11qcec3qo1_500.jpg) lost in sanitary white hospital blankets and snuggling up against him, Shirou felt more like a new pet-owner than a newly-minted parent. He wondered if the feeling was the same for both, that that anxious terror-stricken knot at in his chest constricted with affection.

“Hello, Ran,” he whispered, brushing a finger down her jawline. The puppy squirmed a little in his arms and the edge of her tongue poked out, trying to lick his hand. Shirou grinned. “I’m your dad. You came out of me, huh. So weird…”

From the couch beside the bed, Yonekuni jostled. Shirou jumped and snapped out of his reverie, having momentarily forgotten that his husband was there. “Ah, sorry,” Shirou said, sheepish.

Yonekuni was staring at the puppy in his arms. “It’s so tiny,” he said, awkward and hesitant.

Panic caught in Shirou’s throat. What if – what if Yonekuni didn’t want her? What if he’d wanted a boy, what if he’d expected a snake or crocodile hatchling or something and that’s what he’d wanted, what if he suddenly realized he wasn’t ready for kids yet—

“I… I wouldn’t hurt it if I—”

Yonekuni was looking at him now, scared and unsure. Suddenly, whatever lingering doubt left in Shirou burst.

“Don’t be stupid,” Shirou said. “Despite _her_ name, she’s not a fragile flower.” Yonekuni’s shoulders sagged with relief. “Now get over here and come hold your daughter.”

Yonekuni stood up and crossed the room in three wide strides, gingerly settling down on the hospital bed beside him. Shirou deposited the puppy in his arms, and Yonekuni pulled the bundle close, cradling it against his chest. Ran snuffed, unhappy to be disturbed at first, before cooing herself back to sleep.

“She smells like you, you know,” Yonekuni remarked after a few minutes, staring down at her with unmasked affection.

“Well, she is a dog—”

“No,” Yonekuni interrupted, dropping his head against Shirou’s collar and inhaling deeply. “She also smells like home.”


End file.
